


quick thinking

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re coming back!” Iris whispers, glaring at her tablet’s footage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quick thinking

“They’re coming back!” Iris whispers, glaring at her tablet’s footage. 

“Just thirty seconds,” Felicity says, “I’ll be done then.” 

“How are we getting out?” Iris asks, but the blonde doesn’t answer, typing faster instead. “Great,” she mutters, “my Dad will be so pleased to bail me out for breaking and entering.” 

“We have time,” Felicity reassures her, before cursing rapidly at the scrolling text. 

“Uh huh,” Iris says, and decides it’s time to think of a new escape plan. The guard on her tablet is three feet from opening their door, and shit, she can _hear_ them. The doorknob turns loudly, and she suddenly has an armful of Felicity. Their lips collide before it really registers why, and Iris is more than willing to go with the deception. 

(She’s honestly surprised, and worried, that it works. She thought it’d been a shallow ploy on tv for far too long to actually trick a guard.)

They escape back to the West house, and the only vaguely appropriate thought that comes to mind is, “That was quick thinking.” 

Felicity blushes, “Oh! Yes. Definitely a spur of the moment, not premeditated at all decision.” 

“Mhmm,” Iris teases, a wide grin unfolding. “We should do it again, when we’re not in a skeeve’s office.” 

Felicity smiles, a hot flush settling in her chest. “It’s a date.”


End file.
